1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water detection systems associated with air conditioning systems, and more particularly relates to a device providing rapid means for testing the proper operation of the sensing probe of a fluid-level monitoring switch system associated with the primary drain pan located inside an air conditioning unit or other condensate-producing unit, without removal of the sensing probe from the condensate-producing unit being needed to conduct the testing. Instead, installers and maintenance personnel can simply press a different finger against each of two electrically-conductive rods attached to a mount with an inverted U-shaped configuration can be easily fixed to the upper perimeter edge of a secondary drain pan positioned underneath at least a portion of the condensate-producing unit, wherein if proper functioning of the sensing probe occurs, a circuit will be completed that initiates the action otherwise expected as a result of proper sensing probe function, such as but not limited to the shutting off of the condensate-producing unit or activation of a pump to remove collected condensate from the secondary drain pan. No moving parts are required for present invention testing, and no switch must be manually engaged by the tester. Due to the limited amount of space available in many drain pan installations, a fastener securing the inverted U-shaped mount in place against a secondary drain pan is connected to the inverted U-shaped mount so as to engage an inside surface of the pan wall. Furthermore, an optional quick disconnect between the sensing probe and the inverted U-shaped mount can provide additional convenience during installation and maintenance activity related to the condensate-producing unit and its fluid-level monitoring system/assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although no such system or assembly is shown in the accompanying illustrations, the present invention is commonly used with assemblies that monitor the air handling system in a building structure to provide for safe and proper system operation. An air handler, such as a forced air furnace, ventilator, or cooler, receives air from an intake and pushes the air out through a duct. During the air handling process, the temperature of the air is altered as it passes through the air handler. Such activity produces condensation, particularly when the air is cooled by an air conditioning system associated with the air handler. Under the influence of gravity, condensation is typically collected by a primary drain pan located within the air handler, with a secondary drain pan also optionally present to collect additional fluid under the air handler and reduce the opportunity for fluid damage to the unit itself and/or its surroundings. However, the condensation produced in a twenty-four hour period can be more than the secondary drain pan can hold. This is a particularly common occurrence with some air conditioning systems. Therefore, the drain pans thereof are often mounted in a non-level orientation and connected to a drain pipe or hose that carries the collected condensate to a suitable location outside the structure. However, in some fluid collection applications the removal of condensate from a secondary drain pan requires periodic pumping, and provisions are needed should a blockage or other malfunction occur. Thus, when a secondary drain pan is used, a fluid level sensing unit is typically placed in association with it. Thereafter, when the depth of collected condensate reaches a predetermined threshold level, the fluid level sensing unit generates a signal and sends it to a fluid-sensing switch system circuit to activate the pump. When sufficient water is removed from the drain pan for the water sensor to stop sending the activation signal, the fluid-sensing switch system circuit deactivates the pump. In this manner, the pump is only activated when necessary to pump water out of the drain pan, thereby prolonging the life of the pump, while preventing water from overflowing the vertically-extending walls of the drain pan. Fluid level sensing units associated with secondary drain pans are readily accessible and relatively easy to test for proper operation.
However, an important disadvantage of many secondary drain pan fluid-level sensors in current use is that they contain an upwardly-deployable float body which can be unreliable and not function properly when needed, or in the alternative produce false signaling that could cause pump activation when insufficient water is present and damage to an associated pump. As a result, many local codes are now requiring the use of fluid-level monitoring systems directly associated with the primary drain pan inside an air conditioning unit or other condensate-producing unit. However, since the fluid-level sensing probe is physically located inside a condensate-producing unit, after its installation it is time consuming to test it for continuing proper function. Through use of the present invention, testing the proper operation of a sensing probe that monitors fluid levels in a primary drain pan inside a condensate-producing unit is easy. Instead of having to remove the sensing probe from its established position of use, with the present invention one simply can press a different finger against each of two easily-accessed electrically-conductive rods attached to its inverted U-shaped mount, which is also typically fixed to the upper perimeter edge of a secondary drain pan positioned underneath at least a portion of the condensate-producing unit and in a location readily accessible to a tester. If proper function of the sensing probe occurs a circuit will be completed and the person conducting the test will immediately know, as the condensate-producing unit will be shut off and/or a pump will be activated to assist in the removal of collected condensate from the secondary drain pan. No moving parts are required for present invention testing, and no switch must be manually engaged by the tester.